


I might have to break your legs, my love

by AlphaWolf_x



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, but also cute af, these two are such nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolf_x/pseuds/AlphaWolf_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nico! You have been stabbed, I must bandage you up!”<br/>“Will, I’m fine.” He said, dramatically pronouncing the words to get it through the son of Apollo’s medical notes filled brain.<br/>“No, no. I must take you to the infirmary!” Will sang, grabbed Nico’s hand and pulling him along.<br/>The infirmary, more specifically Will’s private office, was where they liked to hang out since all the other campers respected the head medic to the extent where they gave him his impenetrable personal space. Will’s terrible dramatic nature was now clear to him. He had to hide his smirk.<br/>“OH! Oh, yes. I have been stabbed, help me Doctor!” Nico yelled, allowing himself to be dragged away by the son of Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might have to break your legs, my love

_ THE SECRET _

 

“I am going to obliterate you, di Angelo!”

“Dream on.” Nico scoffed as he easily blocked Riptide’s attack towards his side.

“Do you even know what that word mean’s Percy?” Annabeth sighed, though she had a weird loving smile on her face.

“Yeah!” He yelled, clumsily dodging Nico’s attack with a stupid grin on his face. “It means I’m gonna destroy him!”

“I’m impressed you know the word, fish breath, but my money’s still on death breath.” Thalia yawned, placing the flower crown she had made for the victor on her head having already declared herself winner.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!” Nico and Percy yelled together as they clashed swords.

Thalia had come for a visit and the children of the big three decided to have a tournament to find out who was the strongest out of the four of them. First went Jason and Thalia and the victor was unsurprisingly the fierce and feisty feminist, Thalia. Now it was Nico and Percy’s turn, next it would be Thalia and Nico to decide the winner. Unless Percy got his act together which Nico didn’t think would happen considering Annabeth was watching closely beside him in a pair of short shorts and her hair flowing wildly.

Of course Nico was a little distracted too, also by a pair of shorts on a blond, although his blond was a lot more masculine. Will Solace was his temporary secret not from shame but from lack of tolerance of their friends, letting them in on the secret would only result in teasing and annoyance. So they were together, but in secret. Will knew he was distracting –the little shit- and proceeded to stand in the light which stuck to him gloriously and illuminated his stupid smile and perfect blue eyes.

“Motherfucker!” Nico yelled, only just noticing that Percy had nicked him with Riptide. Why he had chosen to battle with a sleeveless tshirt on was beyond him at that moment as he watched blood from the nasty little cut on his bicep fall to his elbow. “You, _dick_ nose!”

“Hey, watch the language.” Percy grinned sloppily and held Riptide –now a pen- between two fingers, pointing it at him immaturely. “You’re out, Nic-nak. It’s time for me and the punk Barbie to go for it.”

“ _I_ will _brutally_ obliterate you, Jackson!”

“Ditto.” He winked at Thalia, which made her snort like a bull ready for the charge.

“Gah!” Nico growled, throwing his sword on the ground childishly. _Stupid Solace, taking away my concentration._

“OH NO, NICO YOU ARE INJURED!” Will yelled dramatically as he shot up from the ground and rushed towards the smaller boy, taking his arm and gasping at the tiny bit of blood.

“I’m fine you weirdo.” He muttered, snatching his arm back.

“Nico! You have been stabbed, I must bandage you up!”

“Will, _I’m fine._ ” He said, dramatically pronouncing the words to get it through the son of Apollo’s medical notes filled brain.

“No, no. I must take you to the infirmary!” Will sang, grabbed Nico’s hand and pulling him along.

The infirmary, more specifically Will’s private office, was where they liked to hang out since all the other campers respected the head medic to the extent where they gave him his impenetrable personal space. Will’s terrible dramatic nature was now clear to him. He had to hide his smirk.

“OH! Oh, yes. I have been _stabbed,_ help me Doctor!” Nico yelled, allowing himself to be dragged away by the son of Apollo.

“Aw, man. Should I come with?” Jason asked kindly, feeling the emotional attachment of a brother towards Nico.

“NO!” They yelled.

- 

Coffee was sometimes the only good thing left in the world. It tasted good, it helped you stay away, smelled good and it didn’t question why you were so moody in the mornings.

“Nico are you even listening to me?” Piper, ever so graceful and lovely, screamed at him.

Unfortunately this was the moment he had chosen to pour the boiling hot water into his mug, so instead of making delicious coffee he missed the mug and turned his hand into a human volcano. He automatically cursed, alerting the whole of the room to his misfortune, and fanned his hand with the other whilst blowing on it.

“Nico, you’re such a klutz for a son of Hades.”

“It was your fault!” He snapped at her and pouted. She simply shook her head at him and turned around to a laughing Percy to tell him whatever she was trying to tell Nico.

He looked across the sea of campers until he found the face he was looking for, incidentally the face was already smirking at him, before winking.

“I am in pain!” He cried. “I must go to the infirmary to see doctor Solace!”

“You big baby,” Piper huffed.

* * *

 

_THE REVEAL _

 

Nico was excited and happy; he always was when his sister came to visit. But the thing was he had grown accustom to having Will in the bed next to him where he had slept for the past three weeks and now Hazel is back sleeping in her bed meaning Nico is sleeping alone.

Before, when he was still having nightmares and believing the camp hated him, Hazel would climb into bed with him until he fell asleep but now she knows that he is emotionally adequate she probably wouldn’t think about doing it again. That’s the problem, Nico di Angelo had never had much comfort through others, he had never felt safety through light touches. But now he embarrassingly craved human contact and the only one aware of this was Will Solace.

“Nico, stop tossing around.” Hazel suddenly yawned making him stop mid-turn.

“You know I’m not good with sleeping.”

“Yes. Ironically you’re not good with waking either. Nico, maybe you have isomania?”

“Maybe...”He muttered. “I’ll go ask Doctor Will at the infirmary.”

“Nico…it’s midnight. Can’t it wait till morning?”

He faltered at that, but knew it was the only way he’d be able to get some good sleep so he came up with the best thing he could think of, which was to say a very shit excuse, “I could die…”

“Okay, Nico. Go see your boyfriend.”

“What!” He whispered yelled, shooting up from his bed to try and see his sister through the dark but all he could see was a ball under covers and a mess of hair.

“Or invite him over; I’m not used to being alone either.” She muttered sleepily. Nico was hit with a form of anger at thinking his baby sister didn’t sleep in her bed alone, but then he remember it was _Frank_ and that the two of them would hold on to their complete and utter innocence for years. He also remembered that he had his own innocence and that sleeping in a bed together was a comforting and beautiful thing- it wasn’t _sexual_ at least not for them at their age. It was basically a sleepover for boyfriends.

He thought for a while, almost to the point where he was sure she had fallen asleep. “Okay…” He lamely muttered. “I’ll tell him over the walkie-talkies.”

“You guys are nerds.” She grumbled.

 -

“Percy tried to say he was like your big brother too.” Jason told him as they were walking to the lake to meet the others.

“Did he?” Nico muttered carelessly as he watched his feet. He needed new shoes he realised as he saw the pinkie toe covered in black sock peek out from the hole in his vans.

“Yes. So you have to tell him no matter what, I’m the best big brother.”

“Oh, do I?” He laughed. “Are you sure that’s true though? Are you _positive_ you really are the best big brother?” Nico knew that it was true, it didn’t matter that he had thought of Percy as a real life hero since he met him, or that they had completely sorted out their past issues now; Jason was the best faux big brother. No one had done as much for him, no one had tried to make him feel wanted on that big ship more than Jason had and Nico would be eternally grateful that Jason Grace existed. However that didn’t mean he wouldn’t mess with him every now and again.

“ _Nico!”_ Jason shrieked. “Do you think Percy is a better brother than me!” He tried to softly shove Nico a little but somehow he had misjudges his own strength and pushed Nico onto the muddy ground- or perhaps he knew his own strength and had wanted Nico to fall.

“Of course not, you’re the best.” He smirked from the ground.

Jason held two hands to his mouth, “I didn’t mean to push you that hard!” He yelled as he kneeled in the ground beside Nico instead of lending him a helping hand.

“It’s fine, I’m sure the best big brothers always push their little brothers to the ground.”

“Nico-” Whatever Jason was about to say was cut off by a pissed of piece of sunshine.

“JASON GRACE YOU HAVE HURT HIM!” Will Solace yelled as he dramatically flew over little hills to get to the pair on the ground. “To the infirmary now!” Will growled as he grabbed Nico via the freaking armpits before pulling him backwards towards the infirmary.

Nico watched Jason’s shocked face amusedly for a few seconds before yelling, “WILLIAM I CAN WALK THERE MYSELF!”

“Shhh, we have to pretend you’ve hurt your legs so no one questions us!” Will whispered yelled in his ear as he continued to pull him.

Once they were in his office Will dropped him to the ground harshly with a laugh before slamming his own body down on his spinning chair.

“Asshole,” Nico grumbled as he got off the floor. “If my legs weren’t hurt before they definitely are now.”

“Quit your whining,” Will moaned as he spun his chair to face away from Nico. “And come sit here.” He sang, spinning slowly around in the chair and patting his lap with a menacing grin on his face.

“You’re such a loser.” Nico sighed and shook his head but he complied anyway because the loser was _his_ loser.

They done what they usually did- talk, laugh, make-out- all in the comfort of Will’s office. They were in the middle of making-out when Jason Grace decided to ruin their day and be the first camper ever to slam open Will Solace’s private office door.

“Nico the Apollo campers said you were in here? I’m sorry for push- OH MY GOD!”

Nico di Angelo and Will Solace were such utter idiots that they did the first thing that came to mind and broke apart from kissing to scream, which set Jason off into screaming which then made the campers run into the office that had once held two people.

“Knew it! Kayla, where’s my fucking twenty bucks!”

“Is this like the only reason you have an office? If so can I borrow it some time?”

“You said his legs needed bandaging? I don’t think you bandage a leg via the tongue!”

“Oh my god, everyone get out!” Will cried, his hands squeezing Nico’s thighs self-consciously which made Nico slap him in the head. “Hey!” Will slapped Nico back and they were off in a fight.

“Is this foreplay big brother?” Kayla asked innocently.

“OUT!” Nico and Will yelled together, punctuating their command by throwing a stethoscope at them, although Will wouldn’t let Nico through the laptop because apparently that was valuable technology.

“They know I’ve been faking injuries, now how are we supposed to do this?” Nico asked once they had all left and Nico and Will’s shock had worn off.

“Sorry, di Angelo. Looks like it’s time for me to break your leg. It’s the only way we can be together secretly, my love.”


End file.
